eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5010 (5 February 2015)
Synopsis Mick tries to drag Dean out of Blades, despite Denise and Shirley’s protests. Dean goes willingly – he’s nothing to hide. Meanwhile, Tina returns to the Vic with a pharmacy bag. Stan beseeches Tina to help him – he doesn’t want to see tomorrow. Downstairs, worried Linda’s trying to phone Mick when Shirley hurries in with the news that he’s taken Dean. Nancy and Lee race out to find him. On the allotments, Mick thinks Dean should’ve taken the train ticket and demands to hear Dean’s version of events. Dean remains adamant Linda encouraged him and apologises to Mick, admitting it was a mistake – but it doesn’t change the fact that Linda cheated. Meanwhile, Stan continues to badger Tina but she insists she hasn’t got it in her. Stan tells a heartbroken Tina he loves her – he never said it often enough. On the allotments, Mick coldly informs Dean he can’t let him stay in his life, brother or not. Dean panics and picks up a spade. When Mick scoffs and challenges him to prove his innocence, Dean puts it down. Mick questions Dean about that night, insisting Linda was just being nice when Dean was crying for his mummy. Dean protests Linda wanted him and denies attacking her. Mick grabs Dean by the throat, shouting that he raped Linda. Desperate, Dean wonders what Mick’s family would do if he went to prison for hurting him? Mick informs a terrified Dean he wants to kill him – but can the thought of Linda stop him? Later, Shirley encounters Mick alone on George Street and demands to know where Dean is. Mick claims Dean’s gone and walks away in disgust when she protests Dean’s innocence – they’re done. At Patrick’s, Denise urges Shirley to stand up to Mick or she’ll end up alone again. In the Vic, Linda’s preventing Nancy from phoning the police when Mick arrives and tells them he sent Dean away; he’s gutted when Linda wishes she felt safe. Meanwhile, Dean emerges from the allotments unscathed – but will he stay or will he go? In the Vic, Tina’s mixing Stan a drink with trembling hands, the pharmacy bag by her side, when Mick walks in, sends the glass flying and grabs hold of Stan, furious at what he’s making Tina do. Tina protests that Stan’s in agony as Shirley enters and pulls Mick off. Shirley berates Tina and Stan, and stands up to Mick – she’s not about to lose two sons. In the Vic, Peter places the engagement ring back on Lauren’s finger. Later at home, Lauren’s looking through Emma’s file when Max arrives home with flowers for Emma’s grave. He spots Lauren’s ring. Lauren admits she proposed to Peter this time. Max is touched when Lauren says he’s the first person she’s told and asks him to walk her down the aisle. In the kitchen, Lauren puts Max’s flowers in water, oblivious that the scrap of paper under the kitchen cabinet from Emma’s file has stuck to her shoe. Later, she peels the paper off, bemused, then retrieves the file and attaches the paper to Emma’s notes, completing a scribbled number. Lauren stares at the paper in shock... Masood soaks his aching feet after the half marathon and tells Shabnam to keep Dhadi’s inheritance money - he wants to makes his own way in life. Shabnam’s hurt. Kush finds her sat in the Square gardens and advises her to support Masood if he feels he has something to prove. When Stacey and Kush arrange a drink in the Vic, Shabnam claims it’s not her scene but can’t help but be jealous. Back home, Shabnam wonders if Masood’s trying to reinvent himself so Zainab will come home. Masood smiles, insisting they’re over and promises he’ll be fine. Later, Shabnam appears in the Vic and Stacey’s amused that she’s checking up on her and Kush. She urges Shabnam to talk to Kush, and despairs at her awkwardness. Meanwhile, Masood spots a newspaper ‘to let’ advert for the Argee Bhajee and sits on George Street, contemplating the restaurant. Shabnam summons the courage to speak to Kush, but gets tongue tied and flees. Kush pursues, sweeps her into his arms and orders her to admit she likes him. Shabnam struggles but eventually relents. Kush kisses Shabnam – he likes her too. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes